<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking About The Fate One Has to Fulfill by shouseye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581553">Thinking About The Fate One Has to Fulfill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouseye/pseuds/shouseye'>shouseye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouseye/pseuds/shouseye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But, now that he's sitting at a campfire in the Gerudo Canyon stable, he thinks.</p>
<p>Thinks about what he's done until now, and the few memories he has of his past life.</p>
<p>He thinks about the champions, and what he has to do now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking About The Fate One Has to Fulfill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link's been through many scary moments in his life. He woke up after a hundred years sleep with no recollection of what happened to him prior to that. And that is, in fact, pretty damn scary. Then he was sent to calm down some antique technological thingies that were out for blood, and that's scary in itself.</p>
<p>But, now that he's sitting at a campfire in the Gerudo Canyon stable, he thinks.</p>
<p>Thinks about what he's done until now, and the few memories he has of his past life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks of his battle against Vah Ruta, meeting Prince Sidon, the King, remembering the gentle, caring Mipha. Taking control of the divine beast, fighting Waterblight Ganon, meeting Mipha for the first time in this 'new' life he's been thrown into.</p>
<p>Remembering just how much she cared for him, and her courage and determination on helping him save Hyrule's kingdom— and marking its new life.</p>
<p>That time, he was scared. He didn't know how divine beasts worked, or how to control them. He was under pressure— of freeing Mipha's spirit and making sure that the dam wouldn't break because of Vah Ruta.</p>
<p>He thinks that that particular feeling of dread finally made him understand just how big of a duty he had on his shoulder. It solidified his idea of how difficult it all was going to be. And seeing how much faith Mipha had in him had him shaken up. She believed so earnestly that he would save them all– the princess and the kingdom. Link wanted to, so much.</p>
<p>But he wasn't sure if he was still the hero he once was.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But Mipha's faith in him propelled him forward. And he went to the divine beast Vah Rudania.</p>
<p>There was Yunobo there. That was powerful and young and helped him greatly. Without him, he'd surely not have been able to enter the divine beast. </p>
<p>He was able to remember Daruk, as well. He was nice, and though Link didn't remember much of him, he remembered how fond he was of him. Daruk was friendly, and believed in him since the start. He was happy for him for his every achievement, and was glad he was the princess’ appointed knight. He was confident, and strong, and would protect everyone, no matter who they were. He wanted people to be safe and happy.</p>
<p>Link wished he could remember more of him. He was great, he knows that— but he wanted to know what they went through, and the things they did together.</p>
<p>His memories of him were shaky, just like those he had of Princess Zelda and Mipha. And in the hopes of recalling their history, he pushed through his feelings of inadequacy and strode forward to the Rito Village.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Every Rito he met was welcoming. Everyone there was scared of Vah Medoh, and kept down their wishes of soaring up high in the sky in fear of getting on the crazed divine beast's bad side.</p>
<p>The Village elder, Kaneli, didn't waste time in seeking out his help, desperately wanting for the divine beast to calm down, and directed him to Teba.</p>
<p>Teba was a warrior, a hard-working man that looked up to the Rito Champion, Revali, and was someone who would even go to the length of injuring himself and risking his life to free the village from the divine beast that was trapping them.</p>
<p>Then, he remembered Revali, who was cocky and dramatic and that Link didn't understand at all. He had something against him, it seemed, and he didn't really know why. Were they rivals, back then? Why, though?</p>
<p>Revali, probably, wanted to be the one to aid the Princess in the castle, in their battle against Ganon.</p>
<p>Link admired his confidence— it was of someone who knew they were strong, and would fight until their last breath to prove it. He was skilled, and wasn't afraid to boast about it. He wondered if they've ever been able to be friends —or something close to it, before the battle.</p>
<p>But, clearly, Revali thought of him as strong. And though he didn't mention it when they met after Link was able to free his spirit, he was grateful. And he was confident that Link would be able to beat the calamity, this time around.</p>
<p>And though he didn't really understand him, he was truly grateful of the veiled respect he was given by him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, he moved to Gerudo Town. Which was kind of an hassle to get into— but one that he, luckily, overcame. He met Riju, who was young and mature and wanted to prove herself worthy of being the chief of the Gerudos. She, who felt useless for not being able to stop Vah Naboris, and for getting the Gerudo's sacred treasure stolen. </p>
<p>She was just a kid, but still bravely protected him and aided him in getting Vah Naboris to calm down, and he was thankful for her help.</p>
<p>He remembered Urbosa, as well. She was kind and fierce. Someone who knew her ups and her downs and knew her boundaries. She cared for every champion and Princess Zelda, and protected her as one would protect something precious to them. She never once doubted any of the champions’ strength, and believed in the princess more than anyone else. Link found himself fond of her and her sympathy and humor. She not once doubted his strength and truly, truly believed that he was the one who was going to free Hyrule of the calamity, and to help Zelda through the times after.</p>
<p>Her motivational words and gentleness gave him an enormous boost. She was great.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Which brings him back to the stable, the only thing left for him to do was to battle once more against Calamity Ganon.</p>
<p>He's sitting, watching the fire crackle loudly and the people of the stable chatting animatedly with each other, he thinks.</p>
<p>Thinks of how nice everyone has been to him. All the kind words he's received, all the faith everyone had in him, his duty and determination to save the princess and thinks, that maybe he wasn't the strong, all-powerful hero of a hundred years ago— but he could make new memories; keep in his heart the ones of his courageous, amazing friends, and stride forward. Fulfill his duty as the Hylian Champion, and free the princess and Hyrule of the calamity that changed everything a century ago. It was going to be scary, he wasn't going to make it out unscathed, but he definitely, surely, wouldn't fail this time. He was going to win this, with the spirits and the courage of all the ones who believed and still believe in him on his side— and save Hyrule.</p>
<p>What he's going to make of his life after that, he didn't know, but he's going to live to the fullest, and do his best, for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well. i wrote this in like two hours. it is currently 3am. i just really wanted to write something for Link and both him and I are stalling and building courage for the final fight lmao. sorry if this is hard to read, i still didn't figure out the best way to format the thing on this site. hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>